


The Emo with the Bass Guitar & The Angel with the Ukulele.

by Lotty1572



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotty1572/pseuds/Lotty1572
Summary: In which Keith plays his bass guitar to get by in life, and Lance dances around singing with his friends while he plays his ukulele.It doesn't sound it but it's pretty gay. Or is it?I actually don't know. I'm absolute shit at summaries.





	1. Hello~

Okay! So, first of, Hello.

My names Lotty, and this will be my first story on AO3! Yaaaaaaaaayyyyy, woo hoo  
_*Please note all the sarcasm dripping from my voice as I have no idea what I'm getting myself into as Wattpad is already destroying me :))*_

I write occasionally on Wattpad, but no one would be interested in that *Depressed laughter* No seriously, you probably wouldn't.

Anyways so I hope that anyone that reads this enjoys, and feedback would be lovely :) As long as you aren't being too mean, I'm fragile. I think. I don't know.

Also. I just wanted to say that the most important thing for me today, was looking up Klance and well...Y'know what there's no point me even trying to explain bc none of you want to see my random ass Tumblr page filled with the dumbest shit.

Enjoy your time here, you won't stay long, believe me.

Ciao~


	2. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently kicked out of his band, Keith is now playing every night wherever he can with his bass guitar for money. It definitely didn't help that Keith was appearing every day to his college exhausted and teetering on the edge of insanity. Those around him were concerned but Keith was just worried that he couldn't get enough money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st chap!  
> Wow I'm actually doing this!  
> HahHAHahahahaHaHA *Insane laughter continues*
> 
> Anyways, how many words do you think would be okay?   
> Like for minimum and maximum because I feel like this chapter dragged on a lot. Please give me your opinion I'd really like to know!

Keith pulled his feet through the worn door and into the dimly lit apartment, shaking off his drenched converse as he went. He came to a stop, setting down his bag and bass guitar case next to the front door, and looked up to meet with a pair of violet eyes. The violet eyed girl stood in front of him, with matted curly black hair and a tired expression.

"Lexi, sweetie what are you doing up? It's 3 in the morning," Keith said softly, crouching down to pick her up.

"You promised that I would get a story read to me tonight, so I stayed up until you got back," She said, gripping onto him tightly.

Keith sighed looking down to his younger sister, but instead of saying anything he picked her up and gave her a tight squeeze.

"So you still want that story?" He asked her quietly, swaying from side to side to get her to sleep.

Lexi nodded gently into his shoulder and Keith began to walk swiftly to their shared bedroom, he opened the door to find the room as plain as ever. Stained walls that had once been white, were covered in marks and the occasional hole from the last tenants. Keith's bed was propped up against the far wall that had a window view and Lexi's was next to his, as they couldn't afford a three bedroom apartment. He laid Lexi down on her bed and brought the covers to rest under her chin, she looked up at him with hopeful yet exhausted eyes almost as if she was begging for Keith to just say 'Once upon a time' so she could fall asleep. A small smile graced Keith's stubborn features and he reached down to pick up his acoustic guitar, the only memory they had of their father. Gently, Keith strummed along to a tune that repeated like a broken record in his head. Keith watched the warm smile that formed on Lexi's face and her eyes close softly to the sound.

It was strange, how even though Lexi had told Keith she wanted a story, Keith simply played her one of his most memorable lullabies from his childhood and she settled with it. They were connected, him and her, they knew instantly what each other meant when they said the opposite of it. In a way it was great, but whenever Keith hid something Lexi could see right through his facade.

As Keith continued to pluck the strings of his guitar, he hummed the song to her, hesitant to whether she knew it or not. It was a Korean lullaby that his father had taught Keith to sing to Lexi before he left for good, so that even when he wasn't with them they would still be able to remember him. He doubted that she fully remembered it, but couldn't let but help the smile that grew on his face when she curled up tighter in the blankets and started to snore softly.

Flicking his eyes over to the alarm clock that sat crookedly above his bed, he recognized the time as roughly 3:20 and decided he should get some of his work done so he didn't completely fail. His scholarship was the only thing pulling him through college, and he really did not want to let down his family. This was his chance to work, college meant better chance at a better job. Well, that was what he had been told by his mother, but he knew that she just wanted him to experience the part of life that neither she or his father had got to. He would do it for them. All of them.

The bed let out a groan as Keith slowly stepped onto the frigid wooden floorboards and over to his own bed, instantly propping open his laptop and setting the guitar against the wall. He scanned through any emails that had anything to do with him college or from any teachers in case he had to bullshit some essay in the next three hours. After checking through them all and nothing appearing he settled back into his uncomfortable pillow and closed his eyes. Keith wished he would fall asleep, but thoughts ran through his head at rapid speeds and even when he tried to lock them away in a cage of ignorance. However the voices got louder and louder and they always broke out of the makeshift cage. They always came back.

With a sigh Keith reached up and took down the alarm, making sure that the alarm was set for 6:45. It gave him just enough time to make himself, Lexi and their mum breakfast as well as get Lexi to school and then hurry off to a lesson. When Keith had a day off he was searching for a job to support them all, which he would never complain about because he knew that his mum was working herself to death for her children. So, instead Keith worked whenever he could, never letting on how tired he really was.

After clicking the alarm on, he placed the clock back on top of his bed and took some deep breaths in, then out. Repeating and repeating, until he could almost hear his father singing him to sleep with his favourite lullaby. Their favorite lullaby. It was soothing, sweet and took him back to a happier time before his dad had left them and, as his mum had told him at the time, 'Gone to a better place'. He could remember at the age of 10 asking his mother when his father would get back after several months of being away and she simply broke down in tears, apologizing to Keith about how she would take care of them all, telling him that everything would get better.

He remembered the repeating of that same line. Keith had used it so many times over the years of pain.

'It'll get better.'

'I'll be okay.'

'We'll be okay, we just have to hope and wish through all this hard time.'

You can guess, Keith gave up wishing and dreaming younger than most. He had his set goals and ideals. His future mapped out before the teachers even questioned. His grade 5 teacher asked Keith what he wanted to be when he grew up, Keith said anything that could help his family. She didn't like that answer and instead framed it a different way.

"Tell me then, Keith. What's your dream?" She asked

"I don't know. Dreams are like wishes aren't they?" He shyly said.

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Then, my dream is to help out my family," He said in an almost hesitant voice.

"Goodness, well aren't you sweet. But that isn't what I meant," She said clearly already tired from the conversation, "How about your interests? What do you like doing?"

Keith thought about the things that he actually liked to do, not that much really.

"...I like playing with my little sister. She really likes it when I sing and my mum used to sing with us too but she's been too busy lately," Keith replied slowly,

"And I like cooking for her and mum, soon I'll be the best chef out there well that's what mum tells me."

The teacher only smiled, though you could tell she didn't really mean it. It was the tired kind of smile that made Keith wonder if she had her own separate issues that she was struggling through right now, of course she did. Everyone had something wrong with them. No one was perfect.

That was one of the important things that Keith had learned throughout his years of pain.

The kid that Keith thought was his friend punched him in the stomach and stole his lunch money in the 7th grade, they were probably just really hungry and needed some money. Which Keith hadn't thought about at the time but over the years reconsidered that right hook he through at the poor kids nose.

The girl that Keith talked to one day after school who everyone thought was one of the 'it' people, she starved herself and had anxiety. Her name was Axca and Keith would talk to her everyday after school until it suddenly became a routine and a friendship was formed.

The boy that tried his hardest in every test yet still had the lowest score, who poured his heart out to Keith about how he didn't want to go to school where you could practically hear all the evil things people said. Keith learned that this boy had a talent for art and drama and encouraged him to take that path in life.  
The one girl that Keith passed everyday on his way to school, who would simply stand and stare down at the rapids below the bridge until one morning Keith watched her stand on top. He could still hear the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears and the feeling that settled in his stomach of utter fear as he reached out for the girl and pulled her back into a warm hug.

"Hey, please. Before you think of doing that again, can you please talk to me? If I tell you you're going to be okay, I need you to believe me. Everything will get better if you put enough effort in. So, please?" He could hear his past words echoing around as he slept.

The girl before him sobbed into his shirt, telling him that she was tired of being bullied because she was smart and she was transgender. How she-no he couldn't take it anymore, and he wanted all the hate and pain to just. Stop. All together. And silence to overtake.

Keith hugged him tightly, reassuring them that it would be okay. He said that he would tell him a secret for being so strong and coming out to a complete stranger.

He told him he was gay, and that he was also afraid. He told the boy that he wouldn't be going through all this alone. There would be ups and downs but the boy in front of him would find his place and he would learn that even though he wanted to jump he still had so many great things ahead of him.

Keith checked the watch on his wrist that had always run 15 minutes slow and asked the boy where he lived, saying that it was probably better for him to go home than spend a day at school. The small boy agreed and on the way to the house they learned a lot about each other. It started with their names.

"I never told you my name, I'm Keith."

"...My name's Katie," The boy said.

"You don't look like a Katie," Keith said with a kind smile.

"I prefer Pidge. Please call me Pidge," The boy happily said, giving Keith a smile in return.

"Pidge it is. So, will you be okay telling your family about this? Or will they freak out like any parent would," Keith asked calmly.

"I'll...be okay," he hesitantly said.

"I've heard that before."

They arrived at Pidge's house and were greeted by his mother, who gave a questioning look at Keith but after hearing Pidge's story clung onto him gratefully. She turned back to her son and gave him a warm welcoming hug and told him he could have the week off of school if he needed because if they were being honest he was already passing with flying colours. Pidge's mother, or Colleen as Keith had learned, asked if he would be staying. Keith declined, telling her that he needed to pick up his sister from her school soon. She gave a knowing look but told him that he was always welcome and before he left Pidge and him exchanged numbers to keep in touch.

Keith liked that memory, he was so happy that he was able to save him from that fate. Pidge was would be getting into college this year, he was always pretty smart. He never said where he was going though.

An irritating and repetitive beeping broke Keith from his sleep like trance, to be greeted with darkness still outside his window. He pressed the alarm off and dressed himself for the day, a pair or skinny black jeans with a matching black t-shirt and his signature red and white hoodie that his friend picked on him for keeping. Although he should probably have a shower after his long night out, he instead decided that the hot water needed to be saved up for his mum and little sister. Quietly Keith slipped out of the room and towards the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and inspecting its inhabitants. Settling with another round of scrambled eggs, for at least the 10th morning in a row.

As the frying pan did it's job in frying the eggs, and the toaster did it's job in toasting the toast, Keith heard the apartment door open.

"That you mum?" He asked, flipping one of the eggs to test if they were ready.

"Mhmm, smells good Keith~" She said happily, looking into the frying pan over his shoulder.

"Good, because today you're eating," He said sharply, not taking his eyes off of the frying pan.

"Okay, okay~" She hummed.

Lexi arrived in the kitchen not much later demanding hugs and one of Keith's signature sunny side up eggs served with a smile. Keith complied and set all their plates down on the bench. Keith and his mother stood while Lexi sat in the only chair. With a glance at his broken watch, Keith headed towards the door and grabbed his bag.

"You have college again today sweetie?" His mum asked tiredly from the hallway.

"Nah, I'm going to hang out with Pidge after I drop off Lexi to school."

"Aw, Keith you're such a good kid, what did I do to deserve you and Lexi?" She said giving Keith a peck on the cheek.

"You existed mum. Someone out there thought, 'Hey this lady is doing great, we should give her 2 little pains in the ass and watch her fall in love with them'. They must've thought it was a funny TV show in Hell because the raging saga continues when Lexi gets into her teenage faze," Keith deadpanned.

"I feel like agreeing with you on this makes me the bad guy, but you have to admit that Hell picked some bloody good lookin' actors," She said with a quiet laugh.

Keith smiled before calling out to Lexi and asking if she was ready to go. She wheeled around the corner with a small pink backpack on her shoulders and a bright smile on her face. Keith turned back to his mother, and gave her a hug before Lexi jumped up and copied his actions.

“Bye mum,” They both said in unison.

She waved slightly before the door closed as best it would with it’s rusty hinges. Keith instinctively put his hand down to hold Lexi’s and she grabbed on happily, swinging it back and forth. The walk to Lexi’s school wasn’t that far away, however Keith always stopped at the grocery shop before they were even close so that she would have fresh food for school.

The grocery shops sliding doors opened slowly and they were both hit with a wave of warm, heated air. Lexi skipped forth to grab her favorite sweet in the lolly section while Keith went and picked out an apple and a mandarin. He began to walk up to the short line, ready to buy, when he saw a stack of cabbage and redirected himself to check the price, eyes widening significantly at how cheap it was. As Keith picked it up Lexi tugged on his short hoodie and held up her candy bar. Taken both in his hand he walked back into the line and payed the grand total of five dollars for the whole ordeal. He smiled to the cashier who was a dark skinned boy with chocolate brown hair and had an orange bandanna tied around his head.

Keith unzipped Lexi’s bag and put the plastic bag in after he took out the cabbage and put it in his own bag. He hung his hand down by his side and Lexi grabbed it once more and they walked happily towards the small primary school.

They stopped outside the gates and Keith knelt down to give Lexi a kiss on the forehead and a warm tight hug.

“Okay Lex! Make sure that you eat your fruit, don’t get into trouble and have fun. I’ll be here to pick you up,” Keith said to her with a smile.

She gave a big nod and skipped happily into the school grounds.

Watching Lexi happy only made Keith happier, a smile was imprinted on his face as he made his way over to Pidge’s house.  
Pidge lived along a quiet street, it was really nice compared to where Keith had lived in for the past 5 years. He was grateful that they didn’t have to move again, but he hoped that he could save up enough money so they could all get a nicer apartment in a better neighbourhood so that Lexi wouldn’t grow up surrounded by crime.

Before Keith knew it he was standing out the front of Pidge’s house, nudging the dodgy doorbell to signal that he was here and would enjoy it if someone opened the door and got him out of this freezing weather.

The door swung open and Pidge sprung onto him, wrapping his arms tight around Keith’s neck.

“Man, I haven’t seen you in forever!” Pidge screeched, “How are you dude? Got any cool gadgets for me to fix?!”

“Nah, not today. Just thought we could hang out and talk before I run off and try to get a job,” Keith said with a chuckle.

“Oh sure, get in here then!”

After taking off his shoes, Pidge lead the way to his bedroom and they both sat down on the springy mattress to play video games.

~ * ~  
After several hours of them both play Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Keith decided it was time for him to leave and walk around for a few hours in search of a job.

So as he waved goodbye to Pidge and set off downtown.

Again, it wasn’t really that long of a walk, everything was relatively close to their apartment. You would pass the Primary school where Lexi went after 15 minutes of walking, another 20 minutes later and you would see the hospital that his mum worked at and if you walked for 45 minutes then you would get to the downtown area. So even though they were in a bad part of town, it was handy for all the places they needed to be.

Keith walked absentmindedly towards a pedestrian crossing when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He quickly spun around and was greeted by the warm smile of his best friend and the exhausted look of his boyfriend.

“Shiro! Adam!” Keith said in response, stepping back from the pedestrian crossing.

“How are you Keith,” Adam asked with an tired smile.

“Ehh, I’m getting by. And you?” He asked.

“Well, apart from being officially exhausted because of work, this caring asshole who wanted to spend more time with me decided to pretty much whisk me away from my job at the coffee shop! I think I’m doing okay though.”

“Hey! You didn’t want to be there right now and you know it, they were going to work you to death if I didn’t ask the manager if I could take you for your lunch break,” Shiro said worriedly.

“The only reason she agreed was because you’re wearing a tank top,” Adam explained with a sigh, “Poor thing couldn’t help but stare, she probably thinks that you’re single and just wants to hang out with someone.”

Keith laughed, “He’s probably right you know Shiro.”

“I don’t know why people get the impression I’m straight or single when I’m always with Adam, it’s like people ignore that fact about me just because I’ve got top grades,” Shiro said with a sigh.

“Yeah, well- whatever, So what are you up to here Mr. Keith?” Adam said trying to lead away from the current topic.

“Oh, looking for a job. It’s starting to become a struggle to find a place that’s close by and will hire me,” Keith explained scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“...You still can’t find a job?” Shiro asked slowly.

“No, and mum has been working extra hard to help out with Lexi’s school fees.”

“God cuz, I wish there was something I could do to help,” Shiro said sadly.

Yeah, that’s right, Shiro and Keith were cousins. Keith’s dad and Shiro’s mum were brother and sister, however both of Shiro’s parents lived back on Korea and Shiro moved here because he wanted to be closer to his boyfriend who he met when studying abroad.

“It’s okay Shiro, I’m sure it’ll work out,” Keith said to him.

“Actually,” Adam said, “You might be able to help. You said that your work was looking for some rookies to take in and train up right? I’m sure they’d let Keith in, he already has experience with instruments and he literally owns a bass guitar.”

“Oh my god really? Do you think they’d take me?!” Keith asked excitedly.

“Well, I hadn’t thought about it,” Shiro said,” But I’ll make sure to ask and put in a good word for you.”

Keith, the boy who was almost never this happy, was now feeling like the luckiest kid on earth. Shiro and Adam were actually quite scared and thought that Keith had finally lost it until he jumped and and gave Shiro a tight hug, then sprung onto Adam.

“You guys are the best! Thank you! Thank you so so so so much!” Keith shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

Adam hugged back, “Hey, anytime you need anything, you call okay? Our door’s always open.”

Keith nodded into the hug before he unwrapped himself.

Before he could begin to thank them both further a shouting interrupted him.

“Hey hot stuff! Mind lending me your number?! I lost mine!” A girl had shouted at the corner of the street and the shout was directed at Shiro.

Adam glared viciously at the girl before holding onto Shiro’s arm.

“Sorry darl! He’s already taken!” He shouted back angrily.

The girl ignored Adam, persisting and was now walking towards them.

“MaybeifI’mjustreallybluntthey’llgetthegistandleavemealone,” Shiro mumbled before turning around to face her.

“Sorry, I’m in a relationship,” Shiro said with a polite smile and wave.

“Aww, surely your girlfriend wouldn’t mind sharing. I’m sure it was part of the deal when you both decided to date,” The lady said as she drew closer to them as Adam fumed.

“Am I not blunt enough???” Shiro mumbled to himself again, before his expression light up and he turned back to her with another smile.

“I’m gay. Please leave me and my boyfriend alone,” He deadpanned.

The lady recoiled and showed a face of disgust and took the chance to walk across the pedestrian crossing. 

Keith was overtaken by a fit of laughter.

“You should act more blunt Shiro! It really gets it across,” He wheezed out.

“Yep! It’s like you’re special combo move babe!” Adam said with a giggle, which Shiro smiled at.

A group of girls suddenly started to cross the road and several gaped at Shiro, one of them walking towards him with a ‘seducing’ walk. She was unable to even get out her ‘Hey~’ before Shiro interrupted her.

“I’m gay,” He said, loud enough for the others to hear.

The group of girls walked away faster and the one that was walking towards them paused.

“Fine you loss fag,” She said, poison evident in her voice.

Shiro ignored her but Adam glared daggers at her as she walked away as if he was hoping if he stared hard enough she would somehow combust.

Keith let out a sigh before turning to the two men if front of him.

"Well, I better start to head back now, Lexi school gets out soon and I promised to pick her up," He explained and earned another hug.

"Okay, see you again soon Keith!" Adam said with a wave as him and Shiro walked into the downtown to have their late lunch date.

Keith turned on his heels and began his walk back to the primary school, taking his time as there was still roughly an hour and a half left. 

~*~

The bells chimed and Keith watched as his little sister came running towards him with bag in tow. She sprung up to hug him and Keith sat her on his shoulders while they walked back home. Dark clouds started to form and by the time they had reached the apartment the rain was practically bucketing down. Keith pulled the key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door before stepping into the cold hallway and setting Lexi down next to him. Instantly she bolted to put her bag down and take out her book for the day. Lexi was an avid reader like Keith, and although she was bullied for it she preferred to read rather than play with everyone else on the dirty monkey bars. 

Keith walked into the kitchen, taking out the cabbage from his bag and cleaning it thoroughly. Tonight he decided that they would have Okonomiyaki, which was a Japanese dish made of strips of cabbage, that were fried together. Well to be more specific, they were more like cabbage pancakes with bacon and sauce toppings, they all really enjoyed it and it was also filling so there was always leftovers for the next night and the next night. While Keith cooked as fast as he could so that his mum would be able to eat before going to work, he heard the shower running meaning that she was getting ready for work. He served up several plates worth before his mother scoffed some down and thanked him. 

And before he knew it, she was gone out the door and off to work the night shift at the hospital. 

~*~

Keith fell down onto his bed, exhausted once more. Now it felt like he was always tired. That he never had enough sleep and he never would again. He had a quick lesson at his college and then he would pick Lexi up, so he could go to the library tomorrow after dropping her off. At least he could have some alone time to feed his introverted side before going to a lecture.

He let out a sigh before pushing his head further into his pillow and accepting the warm embrace of sleep. 

**:P**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So Okonomiyaki is fucking delicious, and I often make it for my mum and brother because they really like it. So if you guys want the recipe I use just shout and I'll put it in a chapter :).


End file.
